Eye of the Beholder (game)
Eye of the Beholder is a computer game released in 1991. It was developed by Westwood Associates and published by Strategic Simulations, Inc. for DOS, Amiga, Sega CD, SNES and PC-9800. It is the first game of the Eye of the Beholder series. Plot The lords of the city of Waterdeep hire a team of adventurers to investigate an evil coming from beneath the city. The adventurers enter the city's sewer, but the entrance gets blocked by a collapse caused by Xanathar, the eponymous beholder. The team descends further beneath the city, going through dwarf and drow clans, to Xanathar's lair, where the final confrontation takes place. Gameplay Eye of the Beholder featured a first-person perspective in a three-dimensional dungeon, very similar to the earlier Dungeon Master. The player controls four characters, initially, using a point-and-click interface to fight monsters. This can be increased to a maximum of six characters, by resurrecting one or more skeletons from dead non-player characters (NPC), or finding NPCs that are found throughout the dungeons. The possibility to increase the size of the player's party through the recruiting of NPCs was a tradition in all of the Eye of the Beholder series. It was also possible to import a party from Eye of the Beholder into Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon or from Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor; thus, a player could play through all three games with the same party. Index Characters :;Companions: Anya • Dohrum • Prince Keirgar • Taghor :;Other: Baohram • Shindia • Xanathar Creatures : Beholder • Bugbear • Displacer Beast • Drow • Drider • Dwarf • Elf • Flind • Giant Leech • Gnome • Half-elf • Halfling • Hell Hound • Kenku • Kobold • Kuo-toa • Mind Flayer • Rust Monster • Sahuagin • Skeleton • Spider • Steel Golem • Stone Golem • Thri-Keen • Xorn • Zombie Locations :;Settlements: Waterdeep :;Regions: Sword Coast North • Undermountain Magic :;Magic items: Gauntlet of Flame • Healings Potion • Magic Bracers • Potion of Poison • Scroll of Create Food • Scroll of Cure Critical • Scroll of Empower • Scroll of Fear • Scroll of Fireball • Scroll of Flame Blade • Scroll of Hold Monsters • Scroll of Lightning • Scroll of Meditation • Scroll of Neutral-Poison • Scroll of Remove Paralysis • Scroll of Resurrect • Scroll of Vampiric Touch • Stone Scepter • Wand of Silvias :;Spells: Aid • Armor • Bless • Burning Hands • Cause Critical Wounds • Cause Light Wounds • Cause Serious Wounds • Cloudkill • Cone Of Cold • Create Food and Water • Cure Critical Wounds • Cure Light Wounds • Cure Serious Wounds • Detect Magic • Dispel Magic • Fear • Fireball • Flame Arrow • Flame Blade • Flame Strike • Haste • Hold Monster • Hold Person • Ice Storm • Invisibility • Lightning Bolt • Invisibility • Magic Missile • Magical Vestment • Melf's Acid Arrow • Neutralize Poison • Prayer • Protection from Evil • Protection from Lightning • Raise Dead • Remove Paralysis • Shield • Shocking Grasp • Slow Poison • Stinking Cloud • Stoneskin • Vampiric Touch Miscellaneous :;Items: Axe • Banded Mail • Chain Mail • Chieftain Halberd • Commission and letter of Marque • Dagger • Drow Boots • Drow Cleaver • Drow Key • Dwarven Key • Flail • Holy symbol • Leather armor • Lockpicks • Mace • Night Stalker Sword • Paladin Grail • Plate Mail • Plate Mail of Great Beauty • Rations • Robe • Scale Mail • Short sword • Skull Key • Spellbook • Stone Grail • Stone Medallion • Stone Necklace :;Materials: Adamantite • Kenku Egg Gallery Eye_of_the_beholder_SNES_cover.jpg|SNES Cover. Eye-of-the-beholder-snes-back-cover.jpg|Back cover of the SNES edition. EOTB-back-cover-dos-amiga.jpg|Back cover of Amiga and DOS editions. EOTB-title-screen-dos.png|Title screen of Amiga and DOS editions. EOTB-title-screen-snes.png|Title screen of SNES edition. Appendix Game Credits ;Amiga: * Director of product development (Westwood): Brett W. Sperry * Game design (Westwood): Phillip W. Gorrow, Eydie Laramore, Paul S. Mudra, Joseph Bostic * Original programming (Westwood): Phillip W. Gorrow * Amiga programming (Westwood): Bill Stokes * Graphics (Westwood): Rick Parks, Aaron E. Powell, Joseph B. Hewitt IV * Music & sound effects (Westwood): Paul S. Mudra * Writer (Westwood): Eydie Laramore * Playtesting (Westwood): Glenn Sperry * Rulebook writers (Westwood): Marc Cram, Michael Legg, Eydie Laramore * Game development (SSI): George MacDonald * Development support (SSI): David A. Lucca, Rick E. White * Manual (SSI): Richard Wilson * Playtesting (SSI): Michael H. Gilmartin, Cyrus G. Harris, John Kirk, Alan Marenco, Jeffrey Shotwell, Larry Stephen Webber, * James Young, John C. Boockholdt * '''Special IBM Testing (SSI): Top Star Computer Services Inc. * Additional Amiga Playtesting (SSI): Michael Silen, Mark Hall (Mark R. Hall) * Art, graphic design & DTP (SSI): Peter Gascoyne (Louis Saekow Design) * Pre‑press production (SSI): Kirk Nichols (Louis Saekow Design), Ray Garcia (Louis Saekow Design) * Printing (SSI): American Lithographers * Rulebook writers (SSI): George MacDonald, Richard Wilson * Rulebook support by (SSI): Glen A. Cureton, John Kirk ;DOS: * Director of Product Development (Westwood): Brett W. Sperry * Game Design (Westwood): Joseph Bostic, Phillip W. Gorrow, Eydie Laramore, Paul S. Mudra * Original Programming (Westwood): Phillip W. Gorrow * Amiga Programming (Westwood): Bill Stokes * Graphics (Westwood): Aaron E. Powell, Joseph B. Hewitt IV, Rick Parks * Music (Westwood): Paul S. Mudra * Sound Effects (Westwood): Paul S. Mudra * Writer (Westwood): Eydie Laramore * Playtesting (Westwood): Glenn Sperry * Game Development (SSI): George MacDonald * Development Support (SSI): David A. Lucca, Rick E. White * Manual (SSI): Richard Wilson * Playtesting (SSI): John C. Boockholdt, Michael H. Gilmartin, Cyrus G. Harris, John Kirk, Alan Marenco, Jeffrey Shotwell, Larry Stephen Webber, James Young * Special IBM Testing: Top Star Computer Services Inc. * Art, Graphic Design & DTP (SSI): Louis Saekow Design, Peter Gascoyne * Pre‑press Production (SSI): Louis Saekow Design, Ray Garcia, Kirk Nichols * Printing: American Lithographers Inc. * Cover artwork: Jeff Easley ;PC-9800: * Project Leader: Yasutaka Ukai * Chief Programmer: Makoto Ichinoseki * Sub Programmer: Hiroyuki Fujiwara, Hidefumi Ohara * Graphic Design: Atsuhiro Gunji, Rieko Yoshida * Music: Yuzo Koshiro, Yuji Yamada * Translation & Supervision: Hitoshi Yasuda, Miyuki Kiyomatsu, Megumi Tsuge * Promotion: Yoshiaki Matsumoto, Nobuaki Suzuki * Debug: Masaaki Furuya, Kiyoto Yoshimura ;SEGA CD: * Producer: Yasutaka Ukai, Makoto Ichinoseki * Technical Support: Hiroyuki Fujiwara, Satoru Miki * Graphics: Atsuhiro Gunji, Hiroshi Akagi, Ken Takagi, Yasuaki Mizutani, Saeko Satou, Kiyoto Yoshimura, Atsuhiro Gunji, Ken Takagi * Game design: Atsuhiro Gunji, Masaaki Furuya * Music: Yuzo Koshiro, Motohiro Kawashima * Sound Effects: Hitoshi Sakimoto * Visual: Makoto Ichinoseki, Kiyoto Yoshimura, Youko Ogasawara * Sound Edit: Hidefumi Ohara, Keiichi Yoshida, Kiyoto Yoshimura * Voices: Martha Carlucci, Teacey Steinmetz, Margot Blattmann, Charlens Landrum, Tim Brown, Harold Johnson, James M. Ward, Nicholas Beliaeff * Translation Supervise (Group SNE): Hitoshi Yasuda, Miyuki Kiyomatsu, Megumi Tsuge * Promotion: Yoshiaki Matsumoto, Masayoshi Kanagawa * Testing: Jeffrey Gregg ;SNES: * Introduction and Character Generation Music: Paul S. Mudra * Capcom Logo Music: Yasuaki Fujita * Music Composer and Arranger: Tatsuya Nishimura Further Reading * * * * * * * See also * Dungeons & Dragons: Eye of the Beholder (Game Boy Advance) External Links * References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Published in 1991 Category:Published in 1992 Category:Published in 1994